peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Makino-Gale Family and their friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present.... Tommy Pan Chorus: (Singing) The second star to the right Shines in the night for you To tell you that the dreams you planned ''' '''Really can come true The second star to the right ''' '''Shines with a light that's rare And if it's Magixland you need It's light will lead you there Female singer: (Singing) Twinkle twinkle little star So I'll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Singing) And when our journey is through Each time we say good night We'll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open to a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We cut to a three story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice over) That corner house over there is the home of the Makino-Gale family. And Tommy and Dil Pickles chose this particular house because there are people there who believe in them. There was Granmamare Makino-Gale.... (In the window of the second floor master bedroom, a woman with long flowing coral pink hair and wearing a white dress and blue shoes is getting ready for something while humming) Granmamare: Fujimoto dear, do hurry! We mustn't be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice over) Granmamare believed that Tommy and Dil Pickles are the spirits of youth. But her husband, Fujimoto.... (Searching for something frantically in a dresser nearby is a man that has long coral pink hair, a long pointed down nose, a blue and white striped shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes. He is Fujimoto, Granmamare's husband) Fujimoto: Granmamare, unless I find my cufflinks, we don't go to the party! And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the ocean office again! And if I can never...! (He bumps his head on an open drawer and rubs his head in pain) Fujimoto: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice over) Well, Fujimoto is a practical man. (We then move to the third floor nursery through the window) Narrator: (Voice over) The kids, however, Pazu and Ponyo, as well as their friends and neighbors, Sosuke, Sheeta, Kimi, and Chuckie, and their babysitters, Sora and Kairi, believe that Tommy and Dil Pickles are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the nursery, three boys and three girls are role-playing a duel. One boy is 12 years old with short brown hair, grayish blue eyes, and wearing a yellow European mining hat, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown vest, blue pants with a brown patch on the left knee, and brown boots. He is Pazu, Granmamare and Fujimoto's son. One girl is 5 years old with short coral-pink hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red dress and pink shoes. She is Ponyo, Granmamare and Fujimoto's daughter. The second boy is 5 years old with black hair in a little crewcut, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow shirt, brown shorts, and white shoes. He is Sosuke, Pazu and Ponyo's friend. The second girl is 12 years old with long brown hair braided in pigtails and a red headband, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow shirt, orange belt, red pants, and purple shoes. She is Sheeta, Pazu's girlfriend and a friend of Ponyo and Sosuke. The last boy is 11 years old with spiky red hair, braces on his teeth, and wearing purple glasses, a green watch on the left wrist, a blue button up shirt with a picture of Saturn, green pants, yellow socks, and red and white shoes. He is Chuckie Finster, Pazu, Sosuke, Ponyo, and Sheeta's friend. The last girl is 11 years old with short dark blue hair tied in a beret and wearing a pink shirt with yellow sleeves, a green knee-length skirt, white socks, and purple and white shoes. She is Kimi Watanabe-Finster, Chuckie's stepsister and friend of Ponyo, Pazu, Sosuke, and Sheeta. In the game, Sosuke and Ponyo are playing Tommy and Dil Pickles respectively, whilst Chuckie and Sheeta are playing pirates, Kimi playing Tommy and Dil's comrade, and Pazu playing as Tommy and Dil's nemesis, Captain Swackhammer. The reason why: Tommy cut off Swackhammer's hand in order to save Dil from being killed by the captain and fed it to a dinosaur named Rudy, and ever since then, Swackhammer replaced his missing hand with a hook and refused to leave Magixland until he kills Tommy and Dil in revenge. As they dueled, Pazu cornered Sosuke and Ponyo on top of a dresser near a bed) Pazu: (Imitating Swackhammer) Blast you, Tommy and Dil Pickles! Chuckie: (Imitating a pirate) Get him, Captain! Sheeta: (Imitating a pirate) Cleave him to the brisket! Kimi: Come on, Tommy and Dil! Sosuke: (Imitating Tommy) Take that! Ponyo: (Imitating Dil) Give up, Captain Swackhammer? Give up? (Pazu smirks and opens a drawer beneath Ponyo's feet, cuaisng her to fall in the drawer and making Kimi make a fake gasp) Kimi: (Pretends to gasp) You coward! Pazu: (Imitating Swackhammer) Coward? Me? (He then waves his right hand that is holding a hanger in front of Ponyo and Sosuke to make it look like a hook) Pazu: (Imitating Swackhammer) Well, that'll teach you two for cutting off my hand! (Suddenly, a 14 year old girl with curly red brown hair with a blue bow on top, brown eyes, and wearing a white shirt underneath her blue gingham overall dress, blue socks, and red shoes walked by, carrying a towel when she noticed something wrong with Pazu's acting. She is Dorothy Makino-Gale, Fujimoto and Granmamare's older daughter) Dorothy: No, no, Pazu. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Pazu chuckles sheepishly and switched the hanger onto his left hand) Pazu: (Chuckling sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Dorothy. (The kids resumed playing. As Dorothy walked to the hallway, a dark brown Cairn Terrier ran up to her, barking excitedly. He is Toto, Dorothy's pet dog) Dorothy: Hey, Toto, ready for your bath? (Toto barks happily and Dorothy takes him to the bathroom outside the nursery) Narrator: (Voice over) Dorothy, the oldest daughter, along with her dog, Toto, not only believed, but she was also the supreme authority of Tommy and Dil Pickles, and all of their adventures. (In the hallway, Dorothy noticed a white beagle with black ears, collar, and tail walking to the nursery with a tray with a medicine set. He is Snoopy, the Makino-Gale family's dog butler) Dorothy: Aw, Snoopy. Must we always take that nasty medicine? (Snoopy nods and after Dorothy and Toto go in the bathroom, he goes into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice over) Snoopy, the butler, being a dog, kept his opinions to himself. And dealed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Snoopy, after walking over a pillow on the floor, then placed the tray on a nearby table. Afterwards, he then picked the pillow up and walked towards the bed where the kids are playing) Ponyo: (Imitating Dil) Take that! Pazu: (Imitating Swackhammer) Scuttle my bones, I'll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Sosuke's out of his hands. Sosuke, Kimi, and Ponyo ran to the other bed so Sosuke can retrieve it while Pazu, Sheeta, and Chuckie chased after them. Snoopy then brought the pillow to the first bed) Sosuke: (Imitating Tommy) Not if I do it first! (Sosuke then grabbed his toy sword) Sosuke: (Imitating Tommy) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Chuckie in the face, knocking his glasses off) Chuckie: Ouch! Kimi: Are you alright, Chuckie? Chuckie: (Putting his glasses on) Yeah, but they almost broke. Sosuke: Sorry, Chuckie. Chuckie: It's all right. Ponyo: Anyway, since no one is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Snoopy placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Pazu: (Imitating Swackhammer) You two and your friend will never leave this ship alive! Sosuke: (Imitating Tommy) Oh yes, we will! Ponyo: (Imitating Dil) Take that! (Snoopy meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Pazu: (Imitating Swackhammer) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Sosuke and Ponyo, but they dodged and Pazu accidentally ripped a bed-sheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship's sail. They got shocked on what he did) Sheeta: (Groans) Pazu.... Pazu: Didn't mean it. Sosuke: Fujimoto is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Pazu: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he'll go easy on us. Sheeta: He does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Ponyo: (Imitating Dil) Back, back, back, you villain! (Ponyo and the boys lock toy swords) Pazu: (Imitating Swackhammer) Insolent pups! (Hearing Pazu say this, Snoopy stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that. But then, while some medicine spilled on his paw-hand, he realized Pazu was just playing and was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw-hand) Sosuke and Ponyo: (Imitating Tommy and Dil) Wicked pirate! (Pazu swung his toy sword at Sosuke and Ponyo, but they dodged) Sosuke: (Imitating Tommy) Missed us! Ponyo: (Imitating Dil) Missed us, now you gotta kiss us! Pazu: (Imitating Swackhammer) How dare you! (During the "missed us" part, Snoopy puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his paw-hand and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is. Sosuke tried to pretend stab Pazu, but missed) '' Sosuke: (Imitating Tommy) Take that! ''(Ponyo tried her turn, but missed) Ponyo: (Imitating Dil) And that! (They both pretend stab Pazu) Sosuke and Ponyo: (Imitating Tommy and Dil) And that! (Pazu collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. Sheeta and Chuckie pretend to be horrified) Sheeta and Chuckie: (Imitating pirates, in pretend horror) Oh no, Captain! (But before they could anything else, Fujimoto comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Fujimoto: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Snoopy, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again. Pazu noticed Fujimoto and got up) Pazu: Oh, hi, Father. (Thinking Pazu is still playing, Ponyo got angry) Ponyo: (Imitating Dil) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Ponyo is calling him that, Fujimoto got shocked on what she said) Fujimoto: What?! (Realizing the game's over now, Ponyo felt guilty as Fujimoto started to scold her) Fujimoto: Ponyo, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Ponyo's behalf) Pazu: No, no, no, Father, she wasn't calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Tommy and Dil Pickles. Sheeta: Yeah, she was being Dil Pickles. Sosuke: And I was Tommy Pickles. Ponyo: And Pazu was Captain Swackhammer. Kimi: And I was just being Tommy and Dil's comrade. Chuckie: And Sheeta and I were being Swackhammer's pirates. (Realizing now, Fujimoto resumed his search) Fujimoto: Ok, that's nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Snoopy's foot-paw, causing the beagle to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Fujimoto: Oh, Snoopy, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Fujimoto: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Fujimoto, Snoopy, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower. Hearing him say that, the kids got confused by what Fujimoto meant by cufflinks) Pazu: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Fujimoto: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Fujimoto's cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Pazu: (Whispering) Ponyo, the buried treasure, where is it? Ponyo: (Whispering) I don't know. (Realizing something else, Sheeta spoke up quietly) Sheeta: (Whispering) The map! Where's the treasure map?! Sosuke: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is! (Suddenly, Fujimoto, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bed-sheet and got angry) Fujimoto: The bed-sheet! What happened?! Pazu: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Fujimoto calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Pazu off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Fujimoto: Ok, but don't do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn't see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Fujimoto: Hey, my shirt-front's here! (As Fujimoto puts it on, Ponyo ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop her) Ponyo: Hooray! You found it! Fujimoto: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Ponyo suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Fujimoto: Don't paw me, Ponyo! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Ponyo's grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Fujimoto's face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Fujimoto: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Fujimoto: No! (Granmamare then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Granmamare: Fujimoto, please hurry. We mustn't be late. (Fujimoto then points at his drawn shirt-front for Granmamare to see) Fujimoto: Granmamare, look! (Granmamare turned and noticed) Granmamare: Fujimoto! Fujimoto: I didn't do this! Ask the kids! (Granmamare turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Sosuke: It's only chalk. Pazu: Yeah. Sheeta: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Granmamare: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Ponyo: It's not only our fault. It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Ponyo to stop, which made the little girl confused by their reaction as she continued) Ponyo: And Dorothy said.... Fujimoto: "Dorothy?" "Story?" (She suddenly realized what she just said upon seeing Fujimoto's angry reaction on the words "Story" and "Dorothy." The kids gave Ponyo a brief glare, now seeing that Dorothy will get in trouble) Fujimoto: I should've known. Dorothy? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Dorothy's name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Dorothy comes in with Toto wrapped in a towel, dried from his bath) Fujimoto: DOROTHY?! Dorothy: (Putting Toto down from the towel) Yes, Father? Fujimoto: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Fujimoto's shirt-front yet, Dorothy noticed Granmamare's dress and ran to her in admiration) Dorothy: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Granmamare: Thank you. Fujimoto: (Impatiently) Dorothy.... Granmamare: (Ignoring Fujimoto) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Fujimoto: (Losing his patience) Granmamare, if you don't mind, I am.... (Dorothy suddenly sees Fujimoto's shirt-front and got shocked) Dorothy: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Fujimoto: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Fujimoto's anger, Chuckie counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Fujimoto at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Granmamare then came up to Fujimoto with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Granmamare: Now, Fujimoto, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Fujimoto looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Fujimoto: That's no excuse. (He turns to Dorothy in anger as she and the kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Fujimoto: Dorothy? Haven't I warned you about stuffing the kids' heads with all those silly stories? Dorothy: But they aren't. Fujimoto: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Fujimoto: Captain Quackhammer, Tommy and Dil Pirate! Dorothy: It's Tommy and Dil Pickles, Father. Pazu: And it's Swackhammer, not Quackhammer. Fujimoto: Pickles, Pirate, they're poppycock! (The kids try to convince Fujimoto otherwise) Fujimoto: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Fujimoto: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Fujimoto down, Granmamare tried to tie his tie around his neck) Granmamare: Now, Fujimoto.... Fujimoto: "Now, Fujimoto" this, "Now, Fujimoto" that...! (As Snoopy almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Fujimoto: (Messing his tie up) Well, "Now, Fujimoto" will have his say! Granmamare: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Fujimoto: Granmamare, Dorothy's growing up! It's high time she has a room of her own! Dorothy: Father! Granmamare: Fujimoto! Pazu, Chuckie, and Sosuke: What?! Ponyo: No! Sheeta and Kimi: You can't! (Even Snoopy was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Fujimoto: I mean it! (To Dorothy) Young lady, this your last night in the nursery! (Dorothy bowed her head down in sadness) Fujimoto: And that's my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Snoopy's foot-paw again. Afterwards, he and Snoopy started to stumble around and Snoopy fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Fujimoto when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Fujimoto, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Fujimoto then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Granmamare, Toto, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Granmamare and the kids: Oooh.... (Fujimoto recovered and noticed Granmamare, Toto, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Snoopy instead) Granmamare and the kids: (While Toto coddled Snoopy) Poor Snoopy. Fujimoto: (Shocked) "Poor Snoopy?" (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Snoopy) Fujimoto: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Ponyo: (Hugging Snoopy in defense) No, Daddy, no! (Fujimoto grabbed Snoopy by the collar and dragged him towards the door with Ponyo hanging onto the beagle) Fujimoto: Yes! There will be no more dog butlers in this house! (Granmamare picks Ponyo up, making her release Snoopy) Ponyo: (Sadly) Goodbye, Snoopy. (Snoopy waved goodbye back at Ponyo as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Fujimoto. During this, Fujimoto mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Fujimoto: (Sarcastically while taking Snoopy out) "Poor Snoopy." Oh, yes, "Poor Snoopy." But "Poor Fujimoto" or "Father?" No! (Once in the backyard, Fujimoto released Snoopy and searched for the leash) Fujimoto: For goodness sake, where's the leash? (He noticed Snoopy sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Fujimoto: Thanks. (He hooks the leash on Snoopy's collar and suddenly noticed the beagle's sad look) Fujimoto: Oh, Snoopy, don't give me that look. It's nothing personal. It's just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Snoopy's water-bowl with water) Fujimoto: Well, you're not really a butler, you're, well, a dog. (He brings the bowl over to Snoopy and placed it next to him) Fujimoto: And the children aren't puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Snoopy, people have to grow up. (He pats Snoopy on his head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Granmamare is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds as two fifteen year olds watched. One is a fifteen year old boy who has dirty blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black and white short-sleeved jacket with silver shoulder plates over his black, white, red, blue, and yellow jumpsuit with shorts, a silver crown necklace on a silver chain, black and white strapped fingerless gloves, and big black, white, and yellow shoes. He is Sora, the Makino-Gale Family's friend and babysitter of the kids who also likes Tommy and Dil Pickles. The other is a fifteen year old girl with flat shoulder-length auburn brown hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a pink and white sleeveless dress with a black hoodie, a black and white laced bracelet on the left wrist, and purple and white boots. She is Kairi, Sora's girlfriend and also a good friend of the Makino-Gale Family's who also likes Tommy and Dil Pickles. As Dorothy laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Fujimoto said to her earlier, and Sora and Kairi already know about it from Granmamare) '' Dorothy: But Mother, I don't want to grow up. ''(Granmamare reassured her as she tucked Dorothy in) Granmamare: Now, dear, don't worry about it anymore tonight. Sora: But you will talk about it with him, right? Granmamare: Of course, Sora. Kairi: That's good. Granmamare: (Tucking Chuckie in bed) Indeed, Kairi. Chuckie: What he said about Tommy and Dil was awful. Pazu: Yeah, he even called them both "absolute poppycock." (Granmamare tucks Pazu in bed) Granmamare: I'm sure he didn't mean to, Pazu. He was just probably upset. Kairi: And besides, Granmamare said she'll talk to Fujimoto about it. (Ponyo, upset about Snoopy being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Ponyo: (Sadly) Poor Snoopy. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Sosuke: Don't cry, Ponyo. Everything will be fine. (Granmamare caresses Ponyo's hair to calm her and tucks her in) Granmamare: Sosuke's right, honey. It's a warm night. He'll be alright. (As Granmamare was about to walk to the window, Ponyo noticed Fujimoto's missing cufflinks in her bed and picked them up) Ponyo: Mommy? Granmamare: Yes? Ponyo: The buried treasure. (Granmamare accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Granmamare: Now, children. Don't judge Fujimoto too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Dorothy and Kimi spoke up) Dorothy: No, don't lock it, Mother! Kimi: They might return. (Granmamare stopped and got confused) Granmamare: "They?" Dorothy: Yes. Tommy and Dil Pickles. You see, the other night, Kimi and I found something that belongs to Tommy. Granmamare: And what's that? Dorothy: His shadow. Granmamare: (Surprised) Shadow? Dorothy: Yeah. Kimi: Snoopy had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Granmamare was about to speak when Sora and Kairi, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) '' Sora: It's okay, Granmamare. If Tommy and Dil do come, we'll make sure he gets his shadow back no matter what. Kairi: Yeah, and we'll do our best to take care of the kids. ''(Still feeling concerned, Granmamare gave in and agreed) Granmamare: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Granmamare: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Granmamare: (Singing) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Dorothy, Pazu, and Ponyo then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly while singing) Dorothy, Pazu, and Ponyo: (Singing separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Granmamare: (Singing while Ponyo finished her verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Granmamare: (Singing) My children ''' '''Remember what Your hearts says About my worth "Heaven on Earth Another word for divine" (She turned to Sora and Kairi with a hopeful look) Granmamare: Sora, Kairi, take care of them, and make sure they don't get hurt. Sora and Kairi: We promise. (Granmamare smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to Sora and Kairi) Granmamare: (Singing) One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Granmamare then exited the nursery) Granmamare: Good night. (Sora and Kairi nodded a good night and went to bed. Granmamare then left to go meet up with Fujimoto and go to the party) 'Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Tommy and Dil Pickles, as well as Misty and the Winx Club, and their adventures in Magixland begins.'